Lo único que me importa es estar a tu lado
by Ns.Dabe.Sn
Summary: Quizás el amor no es como siempre lo pintan en las historias románticas, quizás sea algo mucho mas profundo, misterioso y doloroso... pero creo que aún así... el amor es hermoso...
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es una de las tantas historias que tengo, pero la primera que publico..._

_Es un crossover (bueno a medias) del anime Natsume Yuujinchou, de la cual solo saqué a Madara y casi nada de la historia original, y de Naruto. _

_Espero que les guste, voy a actualizar entre semana (si puedo XD) pero seguro cada sabado!_

* * *

_En cuanto a los dialogos:_

_** indican solo narración_

_- indican diálogo de los personajes_

_"" será para puntualizar los pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

* * *

Era una noche como cualquier otra, la luna, hermosa como siempre se alzaba en lo alto del cielo estrellado; una dulce y fresca brisa acariciaba su rosto, a lo lejos se escuchaba como el viento entonaba una alegre canción que llegaba al corazón y te tranquilizaba, era perfecto.

-siempre… siempre ame la noche mas que nada… - decía el muchacho encantado con lo que pasaba a su alrededor sin perder el paso en su caminata-

Aunque ya era muy tarde, siempre salía a caminar de noche solo, bueno, no tan solo, siempre salía con un curioso gato que estaba sobre su cabeza, hablándole de las muchas cosas que quería comer al día siguiente, a lo cual, el muchacho solo escuchaba serio, aunque a veces con una sonrisa por saber como estaría su economía si seguían así, así es, el gato hablaba, pero de lo que se quejaba en realidad el joven es que no decía nada muy interesante y lo único que le preocupaba era tener la panza llena.

-los pasteles con crema que la señora mayu son de lo mejor! Espero que compres más mañana, y después! Tenemos que ir a comer ramen a ese local nuevo! Luego de los helados en la tienda de siempre… aunque, mejor deberíamos a comer algo de sushi con sake! Siiii! Sake! Y … **seguía hablando mientras el joven no le ponía atención, a lo que este le contesto** si no me haces caso no te hare probar nada de lo que me compres!

- si haces eso… no te comprare nada! **el chico responde burlón**

-ah! Demonio sin corazón! ** dice el gato con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos**

-si me dices eso peor aún que te compre algo no crees? **lo mira con una sonrisa en la cara**

-retiro lo dicho! Se que res la persona más generosa del mundo y que siempre eres atento con tus amigos! Por eso es que sabes que te quiero mucho **le dice tratando de convencerlo**

-ajajajajajajaja creo que prefiero que me digas dominio sin corazón a que me digas que me quieres mucho… me hace sentir raro ** dijo el muchacho con una cara rara y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

- si me compras lo que quiero entonces lo hare! **dice el gato con una cara seria**

-ajajaja está bien! Te comprare algunas cosas… ** dice tranquilo y mirando al gato, al que le brillaban los ojos por lo anterior dicho y así seguían su caminata**

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

En el cuarto del joven ya muy entrada la noche se puede escuchar una pequeña y débil voz, que proviene de un pequeño ser, al cual no cualquiera puede ver, es pequeño, tiene una apariencia de un ratón con esas orejas y esa cola larga, pero con rasgos débilmente humanoides, una ropa algo sucia y comiendo un pedazo de galleta que encontró en el piso, si, es un espíritu menor, muy amigable pero muy ruidoso.

-Es curioso, estar en este lugar es de lo mejor siempre es así de oscuro y con buena comida!, pero, por alguna razón no tengo miedo de estar aquí, es más quisiera quedarme pasa siempre… la oscuridad… el frio… ah! Es tan… es tan! **dice haciendo caer algunas cosas de la mesa**

-otra vez tu? ** Le dice el joven recién despertado y algo enojado**

-kyaaa! ** grita el pequeño y se esconde**

-solo no hagas mucho ruido si? No puedo dormir con tanto escándalo, además! No desordenes mis cosas! Y vete a dormir de una vez! **Volviendo a su cama de mala gana y aventando a su compañero felino al otro lado se su cama** porque tengo que ser yo el único al que le molesten estas criaturas?

- ese es tu poder, no te quejes! Eres especial, tienes una hermosa y algo retorcida alma, es muy grato estar a tu lado por lo poderes que tienes, así que es inevitable querer estar cerca de ti ** le dice muy adormilado aun** considera un honor que ellos quieran estar cerca de un humano

- esta bien! Lo entiendo… pero no pueden estar cerca de mí en silencio, dejarme dormir tranquilo y no gastar mi dinero? **le mira al gato que le hace mala cara**

-voy a hacer de cuenta que no dijiste nada **bostezo** mejor vete a dormir ya que tanto te quejas!

Y de mala gana el muchacho se va a recostar en su cama y cierra los ojos… y sin que se percate siquiera ya era de mañana.

Ahí estaba, un joven muy hermoso, con el cabello negro y despeinado y la piel increíblemente blanca, sus ojos son negros, en verdad es muy apuesto, algo callado y siempre solo, no le gusta socializar mucho con la gente porque creen que es muy extraño, pero los demás no saben que él tiene poderes espirituales y además puede ver a los espíritus y criaturas sobrenaturales. Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, cumpleaños el 23 de julio, es leo, le gusta mucho la lectura y las computadoras, también el anime y los videos juegos.

Otra vez la odiosa luz del sol que no le dejaba abrir sus ojos, siempre odió el sol, por alguna razón no lo podía soportar, pero esa mañana como en algunos días su cuarto estaba más iluminado que de costumbre, estando más despierto se dio cuenta de la razón.

-ah **suspiró** porque demonios no pueden dejarme dormir tranquilo **dijo con una mirada feroz hacia su hermano 5 años mayor que él y percatándose que no estaba solo, claro que no! Ahí estaba ese rubio ruidoso que lo hacía ponerse más nervioso de lo habitual, estaban como todas las mañanas sobre el molestándolo** solo salgan y déjenme en paz por favor! **dijo avergonzado y sonrojado cubriéndose la cara con las sabanas**

- Pero! la vida en muy corta y tienes que disfrutarla al máximo! Mi pequeño Sasukeeee! **decía el rubio agarrando el extremo inferior de la sabana**

-si! Sasukeee! Tienes que disfrutar del amor que está en el aire!… **dijo su hermano agarrando el otro extremo de la sabana y junto con el rubio halando y dejándolo al descubierto a Sasuke en su cama**

- **con una mirada a un más feroz** Itachi! Naruto! Salgan ahora! **se sienta de golpe en su cama y antes de que pueda decir algo es interrumpido**

- ok! **le dicen al unísono Itachi y Naruto revoloteando al lado de Sasuke, abrazándolo contra su voluntad y depositando un besitos en sus mejillas**

- Joder! Que salgan de una p*ta vez! **le grita furibundo tratando de echarlos a patadas de su cuarto, porque estaba más rojo que un tomate ** joder! Que no pueden dejarme tranquilo un momento? **los tres hacían una bulla infernal, los dos mayores tratando de besar al menor y de repente el pelinegro arroja una almohada hacia la puerta y sin darse cuenta esta llega hacia una mujer de pelo rojo y largo que solo los mira con una sonrisa, todos están asustados**

-buenos días Sasuke, el desayuno está listo, baja rápido si?... Itachi… Naruto… **decía mirando a los dos mayores con una venita en la frente** podrían soltarlo por un momento y acompañarme? **los tres salían de la habitación, y en el pasillo se escuchó dos golpes sordos**

-ajajajaj que divertido es despertarse así todo los días no crees? sabes que te quieren mucho verdad? **le decía su felino amigo que estaba más que entretenido con todo lo que le sucedía a Sasuke, pero algo molesto porque él había sido arrojado junto con las sabanas del pelinegro**

Por que todas las mañanas es la misma historia? Que dos pervertidos entren en tu cuarto a despertarte así… Después de ponerse su odioso uniforme de colegio, baja a desayunar, y, los encuentra ahí hablando de cosas estúpidas y sin sentido.

Su hermano, Itachi, tiene 20 años, cumpleaños 9 de junio, géminis, estudia pintura y dibujo, es muy alegre y soñador, siempre está molestándolo y demostrándole su "cariño". Tiene el cabello negro y la piel blanca al igual que Sasuke, con unos enormes ojos negros y amables. Él se hizo cargo de Sasuke después de que sus padres murieran hace 10 años, por esa parte, sabía que siempre podría confiar y contar con su hermano.

Naruto, es el mejor amigo de los pelinegros, tiene 20 años, nació el 10 de octubre y es libra, estudia pintura y dibujo, está en la misma universidad que Itachi, él es la persona más ruidosa que te puedas imaginar, siempre haciendo lo que le da la gana, tiene como 20000 amigos y es muy hablador; tiene la piel un poco morena, unos enormes y cautivantes ojos celestes, y, una cabellera rubia, como los rayos del sol, además de unas curiosas marcas en sus cachetes que simulan los bigotes de un zorro, es quizás más pervertido y retorcido que su hermano, estar a su lado es realmente agotador.

Al otro lado de la mesa están los padres de Naruto, su padre es Minato, un hombre muy apuesto con cabellera rubia y ojos celestes, muy amable y alegre; y su madre, Kushina, es hermosa y tiene una cabellera roja y larga, pero lastimosamente es casi tan ruidosa como Naruto, una familia peculiar. La familia Uzumaki se hizo cargo de él y de su hermano cuando sus padres murieron, Minato y su padre, Fugaku eran amigos de la infancia.

Después del desayuno se dirige al colegio, de mala gana, puesto que siempre se encontraba con un espíritu o demonio que lo seguía y lo acosaba todo el tiempo. A veces solo estaban a su lado sin molestarle, en otras eran muy amistosos se encargaban de hacerle saber que les gustaba mucho, otros le traían cosas raras a la hora del almuerzo, para que no pasara hambre, o le hacían porras cuando este daba exámenes…. Un fastidio total, pero le gustaba saber que, a pesar de que las personas no querían estar a su lado, ellos hacían todo eso por animarlo y hacerle sentir querido. Ya al final del día, siempre iba a un pequeño templo casi al lado de su casa a pensar un poco, le gustaba caminar hasta muy tarde por el bosque, siempre le gustó mucho la noche.

Desde que tengo uso de razón me gusta mucho Naruto, más que un amigo… quizás como un amante… Nunca dijo nada acerca de sus sentimientos; y Naruto siempre, pero siempre se encontraba con una pareja diferente todas las veces, no le importaban si eran mujeres o varones. Por una parte, Sasuke siempre se alegraba de que nunca haya tomado en serio a nadie, pero, le ponía triste saber que jamás iría en serio con alguien.

Después de un día agotador en el colegio, tenía que llegar rápido y hacer un trabajo en grupo con una muchacha, ninguno de los dos querían hacer esto pero no tenían de otra, acordaron dividirse el trabajo y hacerlo por separado, así que se dirigieron a la casa de ella por el material; en el camino Naruto e Itachi los vieron, el pelinegro estaba feliz de que Sasuke se relacione con jóvenes de su edad y de que quizás tenga una novia, pero al rubio no le gustó para nada esa idea; más tarde en la casa de los Uzumaki Sasuke vio a una muchacha salir llorando de la casa y supo de inmediato que el rubio había terminado con ella. Al entrar en casa, el pelinegro vio al rubio en la sala, estaba muy serio, jamás lo había visto así, y pensó que sería divertido molestarlo.

-se puede saber la razón por la cual no tienes una pareja estable? Siempre tienes que lastimar los sentimientos de las personas así? Eres perverso, retorcido y pervertido! **le dijo sin mirarle temiendo la respuesta**

-A si? Quieres saber la razón? ** Se le acercó tomando por sorpresa a Sasuke…

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*" Continuará **"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"


	2. Chapter 2

_Creo que les comenté que tengo una mente y una grandiosa imaginación muy pervertidas no? ajajaajaja gracias Kamisama!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

* * *

-A si? Quieres saber la razón? ** Se le acercó tomando por sorpresa a Sasuke y lo acorraló entre sus brazos, robándole un beso muy fogoso, provocativo y lascivo, sin resistencia por parte del pelinegro, luego se separó lentamente de sus labios** Sasuke, tu eres la persona a la que en realidad amo, te amo tanto! **beso tiernamente los labios del pelinegro** pensaba encontrar una persona que me haga olvidarte… pero nadie me hace sentir lo mismo que cuando estoy cerca de ti **otro tierno beso en los labios** ya no puedo ocultar más mis sentimientos… si no te los digo apropiadamente explotaran en mi interior **se acercó a la oreja de Sasuke, mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo dijo** te amo mucho Sasuke… **y besó su cuello**

-a-ah! **dijo el pelinegro sin saber cómo responder o que más decir**

- se solo mío Sasuke… solo mío… me duele mucho la idea de que ames a alguien más que a mi… **decía el rubio mientras dirigía a Sasuke hacia la mesa de la cocina sin dejar de besar su cuello y sin soltar su abrazo**

-a-alguien más? Ah! **decía aturdido y excitado el joven pelinegro, no podía pensar en nada, no creía nada, estaba muy feliz pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy aterrado, solo se dejaba guiar por el rubio**

-sé que tú también sientes algo por mi **le dijo mirando sus negros y sorprendidos ojos**

-eh? **aterrorizado** "él sabe eso?! Desde cuando! Por qué?"

-jajaja **rio en tono suave al ver sorprendido al menor** eres fácil de leer Sasuke, cuando algo te molesta, cuando algo te gusta… para mi es fácil saber qué es lo que sientes **lo besó en la boca, introduciendo su lengua dentro de ella**

-"es su lengua! Kyaaaa! Su lengua! "** Antes de que pudiera pensar algo estaba tumbado sobre la mesa y Naruto estaba sobre el** "como diablos llegamos a esto!"

- relájate… **dijo con voz entrecortada y muy excitado** seré… seré gentil… **acercando su cuerpo y su erección hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke**

-"kyaaaa! Gentil?! Es una jodida erección!" **Pero dio un ligero salto cuando noto que la erección del rubio se restregaba con la suya, no pudo evitar el gemir de placer** mmm! "e-estoy …"

-ves? **le dijo el rubio con una voz muy excitada** sé que me deseas **besando sus labios tiernamente** porque yo te deseo… aquí… ahora… **dijo desabotonado la camisa del menor**

-mmm! Hmm! **gemía sin poder evitarlo** "a-aquí! Ahora!"

-te amo tanto… **susurró el rubio tímidamente en el oído de, pelinegro** te deseo tanto… **decía una y otra vez cada que se frotaba contra el menor**

-Na-Naruto! **grito el pelinegro cuando todo su cuerpo era recorrido por un orgasmo** Na…ru…to

-eso fue muy rápido no crees? **le decía divertido al menor**

-n-no pude evitarlo… lo… siento… **dijo suavemente con lágrimas en los ojos**

-tonto, no te disculpes **dijo el rubio con una cara sonrojada** si quieres podemos volverlo a… **y fue interrumpido abruptamente por los padres del rubio que llegaban del trabajo** mi*rda! Están aquí! Trata de componerte si?

-que… que? Y como hago eso! **Decía Sasuke con el cabello alborotado y con el cuerpo débil después de todo aquello, sin querer se cayó de la mesa e hizo caer un vaso de cristal** ay!

-Joder! **gritó Naruto mas asustado y nervioso que nunca** estas bien Sa… **fue interrumpido por su madre que se asustó por el grito y el sonido**

-que esta pasando aquí?! **Mira asustada a su hijo que estaba con la respiración entrecortada y un vaso roto en el piso** Naruto? Estas bien? Y con quien hablabas?

-eh? **el rubio miro a su alrededor y no había nadie** eh… pues… le preguntaba al vaso si estaba bien… eje eje… **le dijo con una sonrisa forzada**

-al vaso? Que si está bien el vaso roto en el suelo? **le mira con una cara de incredulidad** ya… estabas teniendo sexo sobre la mesa otra vez verdad?

-"otra vez! Naruto pervertido!" **decía Sasuke que se había medito en una de las gavetas del mesón de la cocina, junto con las ollas**

-ajajajaja… como crees mamá? **trataba de convencer a su madre y de repente fue salvado por Itachi quien entro a la cocina**

-buenas noches familia! Que están haciendo? **Mira el estado de Naruto y se da cuenta de la situación y trata de hacer algo para salvar el pellejo de su amigo** estas tan mal de romper con tu chica, Naruto?

-eh… bueno… si… un poco… **dijo el rubio tratando de seguirle la corriente**

-aww! Mi pobrecito niño! Ven acá y cuéntale a tu madre el dolor en tu corazón! ** le dijo al rubio mientras lo estrujaba entre sus brazos sin dejarlo respirar**

-"esta es mi oportunidad" **pensó el pelinegro, que salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, al llegar ahí se aventó a su cama con la cara totalmente roja** joder! Que paso ahora? Fue un sueño? Una alucinación? Deshidratación? Hambre? Que alguien me pellizque por favor!

-si es lo que quieres… **dijo el felino que estaba sobre su cama y le mordió de su trasero**

-ay! ** Fue un grito que se escuchó en toda la casa** qué diablos haces gato del demonio!

-pero tu querías eso no? Y como no tengo manos se he hace más fácil morderte que pellizcarte **decía divertido el gato** eh? Que paso? Por que estas tan feliz?

-eh? Feliz? Por que lo dices? **dijo el pelinegro sobándose su adolorido y mordido trasero**

-pues, eso se nota en todo tu cuerpo, tu aura es muy cálida y muy hermosa cuando estas feliz, como ahora

-bueno… puede ser que… sea… amor?

Después de cenar fue a ducharse, solo podía pensar en lo que pasó unas horas antes, estaba más feliz que otra cosa, sabía que Naruto lo quería solo a él, se lo dijo no? De una manera muy pervertida… pero lo importante es que se lo dijo!. Después de la ducha intento dormir… fue en vano, solo daba vueltas sobre su cama, estaba muy excitado, no podía hacer nada, le dolía su erección, y eso que ya se había masturbado dos veces, sabía que quería hacer pero le daba vergüenza, quería ir donde el tonto rubio, quería continuar lo que estaban haciendo en la tarde, su cuerpo se lo pedía, ya no podía más.

A hurtadillas entró en el cuarto de Naruto, con calma fue hasta su cama, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, no podía detenerse, tenía que decirle a Naruto que quería estar con él, que quería hacerlo con él, pero, como diablos lo haría?

-"lo más sensato sería decirlo sin rodeos! Si!" **pensaba nerviosamente** "solo di: Naruto por favor continuemos lo que estábamos haciendo esta tarde…" "no, mejor: Naruto yo también te deseo y quiero que lo hagamos…." "mmmm o debería ser más directo? si!: Naruto, quiero tener sexo contigo!"... "como si fuera a decir algo así!" **estaba pensando el pelinegro revolviéndose su pelo y haciendo movimientos extraños sin darse cuenta que el rubio lo estaba mirando fijamente**

-planeabas hacerme algo extraño mientras dormía? **dijo el rubio con una sonrisa**

-Kyaaaaa! Estabas despierto! **decía el pelinegro con una cara tan roja como un tomate*

-pues… ya te lo dije no? Te conozco, y sabía que vendrías por mas… pues aquí tienes… un joven muy ardiente me que muere por darte duro contra la cama… **decía el rubio descubriéndose el cuerpo y dejándose ver solo con una tanga negra**

-… "no me lo creo… duro contra la cama? En serio, me estaba esperando… con una tanga! Esto es…" **de repente todo se oscureció para el pelinegro y solo alcanzo a escuchar a Naruto gritar algo**

-por dios! Sasuke! **salto de la cama al darse cuenta que Sasuke se había desmayado al borde de la cama**

Otra vez esa odiosa luz que no le deja dormir, es molesta, y siente más calor que de costumbre… que es?, es pesado, muy caliente, pero, me gusta esta sensación, su olor es muy agradable… quién es?

-buenos días ** dice el rubio besando los labios de un adormilado Sasuke, quien lo miro extrañado**

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **grita a todo pulmón por la sorpresa, haciendo que el rubio se caiga de la cama**

-cálmate! Soy yo! **decía el rubio desde el suelo**

-Naruto? **se asomaba al borde de la cama y sin que se dieran cuenta, Itachi estaba junto con ellos, de cuclillas al lado del rubio **

-que haces en el suelo? **le susurro con un tono burlón**

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **gritaron al unísono Naruto y Sasuke por que no se percataron de la interrupción de Itachi**

-porque car*jos están gritando tan temprano que no dejan dormir! **grito furiosa Kushina**

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **gritaron los tres al ver tan enojada a Kushina, quien tiene un carácter del demonio**

Después de haber desayunado, Minato y Kushina van al trabajo, Itachi y Naruto van a la universidad, y Sasuke al colegio. Sasuke estaba todo el día distraído después de la maratón del anterior día, estaba pensando en que haría después… y recordó lo que le dijo el gato, acerca de su aura cuando estaba feliz, eso explicaría porque repentinamente más espíritus y pequeños demonios estaban a su alrededor, no lo podía evitar, pero le hacía muy feliz saber que Naruto tiene esos sentimientos hacia él, y recuerda con cariño lo que le dijo antes de salir de la casa

-si quieres podemos ir despacio, no quiero presionarte de ninguna manera, pero, joder! Solo quiero que me respondas a mi pregunta…. Quieres salir conmigo?

-que no me quiere presionar y de obliga a darle una respuesta… será tonto de verdad…. "ser pareja?" **Cada vez que recuerda esas palabras se pone muy feliz y sonrojado… tanto que hasta le dueles los cachetes** pero… eso sería lo correcto?

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*" Continuará **"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

* * *

Dónde estoy? Por qué hay tanta oscuridad? Qué es esto? Qué es este sentimiento de dolor? Por qué me duele tanto el pecho? Me duele… duele...

-duele! ** Sasuke despierta de su pesadilla bruscamente porque el gato que dormía a su lado lo había mordido de la cabeza** que demonios haces desgraciado gato!

- estaba tratando de despertarte pero no respondías, así que hice lo que cualquiera en mi caso haría… **fue interrumpido por el adolorido Sasuke**

-cualquiera eh? **Agarra al gato y lo estruja fuertemente** debo agradecerte salvador mio! **Estruja más fuerte** si no hubiera sido por ti aun estaría en esa pesadilla! **Estruja más fuerte** gracias por des-per-tar-me! **suelta al gato ya sin aire**

-de… na… da… **decía medio desmayado el felino**

- "creo que me excedí… te lo mereces por despertarme así gato del demonio…" **se fija el reloj** las 2:15 am eh? Mejor duermo otro poco… **se tapa con las sabanas junto con el gato** es la primera vez que tengo este tipo de pesadillas…

Es el odioso sol otra vez… por que tiene que darle justo en su cara? Es tan temprano…

-Sasuke… despierta, se te hará tarde para el colegio! **decía Kushina de la puerta**

-mmm **decía medio dormido Sasuke, pero de repente se despertó de un salto** Nooooo! Noo… no? Eh? Itachi! Naruto! Dónde están? No están aquí? No me molestaron? Dónde están? Por fin se mudaron! **decía con unos ojos alegres y risueños**

-… **Kushina solo miraba al joven traumado por la manera de despertarlo de esos tontos mayores y respondió en tono burlón** lamentablemente esos idiotas siguen viviendo en la casa, solo que anoche estudiaron hasta muy tarde, tienen una importante presentación en su universidad, creo que aún están dormidos… indefensos… en sus cuartos… in-de-fen-sos… **deletreaba la pelirroja divertida saliendo de la habitación**

-IN-DE-FEN-SOS… **esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Sasuke** esta es mi oportunidad… muajajajajajaja muajajajajajaja **reía salvajemente en su cuarto** ahora verán el poder el gran Sasuke-sama! Muajajajajajaja

-eres cruel… por eso me caes bien oh! Gran Sasuke-sama! **decía el gato divertido volviéndose a acomodar para dormir otro rato más**

Rápidamente Sasuke se vistió, desayuno más rápido que de costumbre, recibiendo solo sonrisas de parte de los Uzumaki que lo veían tan alegre; y antes de salir, tomó su mochila, y sacó algo del cajón de su escritorio, y se dirigió al cuarto de Naruto e Itachi… después salió corriendo hacia la escuela.

Unas horas después, Itachi bajo a desayunar, eran las 10:45 am, no había nadie en la casa y vio a Naruto haciéndose algo para comer en la cocina,

-ah! Buenos días **dijo aun adormilado el pelinegro**

-buenos días! **respondió el rubio**

-que estas cocinan… **se quedó pasmado al ver la cara de Naruto**

-….. ** no pudo decir nada al ver la cara de Itachi**

- **al unísono** porque demonios tienes la cara pintada!

Naruto estaba con sombra de color verde lechuga en sus ojos, sus ojos estaban con un delineado negro muy marcado, las mejillas rojas literalmente al igual que sus labios; en cambio Itachi estaba con una sombra de ojos de color fucsia, el mismo delineado negro, las mejillas y labios totalmente rojos. Después de verse bien en el espejo del baño se lavaron desesperadamente la cara, pero era inútil, Sasuke había utilizado marcador permanente en sus rostros, esto era de lo peor, y con la presentación que tenían en la tarde…

Sasuke en el colegio estaba más que feliz, incluso les había tomado una foto.

-"se lo merecen!" **decía divertido** "después de esto espero que ya no me molesten otra vez!"

Ya era de noche, y como siempre, Sasuke volvía a su casa después de una larga caminata. Minato y Kushina estaban acomodando la mesa, el pelinegro se cambió rápido de ropa y les ayudó; de repente llegaron Itachi y Naruto… y al verlos todos se quedaron callados, pero de repente se pusieron a reír como locos, al ver sus caras

-ajajajajajaja así que fue el viejo truco del marcador, eh? Sasuke **decía Kushina sin dejar de reír, Minato no podía decir nada porque estaba riendo a carcajadas**

-aajajajaja es un clásico! **decía el pelinegro con lágrimas en el ojos tanto reír**

Los dos jóvenes estaban con la cara toda roja y con algo de base en ella; trataron por más de dos horas de quitarse el marcador frotando sus rostros, hasta que llegaron al punto de que no podían soportar el dolor por lo lastimado de sus pieles, aun así, el marcador se notaba, no les quedaba otro remedio, tuvieron que recurrir a "eso", si… una vez Sasuke ya había hecho lo mismo cuando era niño y ellos siempre andaban molestándolo, y Kushina tuvo que ponerles un poco de base para que no se notara y que fueran a la escuela; pero como los chicos no tenían idea de como aplicarse ese tipo de cosas, hicieron su mejor esfuerzo! La base estaba bien puesta! De no ser que a Naruto se le veía muy pálida la cara… es más moreno que su madre, y que a Itachi le hizo más moreno, Kushina era un tanto más morena que él, su plan habría salido perfecto y habrían pasado desapercibidos ese día.

-buenas noches familia! **decía Itachi sin perder la alegría y claramente avergonzado**

-buenas noches mamá, papá, Sasuke… ** decía a regañadientes el rubio con la cara totalmente roja de la vergüenza**

-espero que hayan aprendido la lección muchachos **decía Minato, un poco más sereno después de reír hasta que le dolió la barriga**

-sii! Prometemos ya no volver a molestarte por las mañanas Sasuke… **decían los dos al unísono con la cabeza gacha y yéndose directamente a dormir por el largo y descabellado día**

**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Después de la ducha Sasuke se disponía a dormir, había sido un día de locos y estaba realmente cansado.

-hey! Gato, siempre quise preguntártelo pero no sabía cuando hacerlo**le decía el pelinegro a su compañero felino con una cara algo seria** cómo te llamas?

-mmm… por qué quieres saber eso tan de repente? ** miraba extrañado el felino**

-mmm no lo sé, es curiosidad, como cualquier espíritu tú también tienes un nombre sagrado verdad? Y con la experiencia que tengo, debe ser uno muuuuy largo y complicado verdad?

- así es, jamás le diría a un humano mi nombre completo, pero ya que se trata de ti, mi amo, te diré el nombre por el que me conocen más… **decía con una cara claramente molesta, era una orden, así que no podía decir no**

-mmm así que no es tu verdadero nombre? **Decía el pelinegro algo decepcionado** bueno, dímelo!

- es parte de mi verdadero nombre, me llamo Madara **decía el gato claramente molesto por la reacción de Sasuke**

-oh! En serio? Pues no te ves como alguien que se llame "Madara", te ves más como un gatito pomposito que… **fue interrumpido por el gato molesto**

-claro que ese es mi verdadero nombre y si soy digno del nombre "Madara" niño idiota! Esta no es mi verdadera forma y tú lo sabes bien! Jamás pensé servirle a alguien que no respeta a los espíritus como se debe! Insolente! **decía furibundo el gato**

-t-tranquilo… fue solo... ** fue interrumpido por un aura claramente amenazante y que le provocaba un miedo que jamás había sentido, no pudo decir nada, y sintió más miedo aun cuando el gato salto a la ventana y antes de salir, volteo a verlo y decirle algo**

-Cuando recupere mi verdadera forma mataré a toda la humanidad y devoraré tu alma mi señor…

-…. Eh? **fue lo único que alcanzo a gesticular después de ver a su compañero desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche** …. Q-que fue eso… **el pelinegro tenia tanto miedo que estaba temblando, sabía que el nombre de los espíritus es sagrada y tenía que tratar con delicadeza esos asuntos, como ya eran muy cercanos pensaba en bromear un poco con el gato, pero jamás se imaginó que el reaccionaria así** … realmente… pensaba que iba a atacarme… **decía tratando de calmarse he irse a dormir lo más rápido que pudiera**

Ya entrada la noche, Sasuke no podía dormir y se revolcaba en su cama, estaba preocupado, Madara no volvía.

-es el espíritu más fuerte que me topé hasta ahora, estará bien… **decía Sasuke revolviéndose entre las sabanas** estará bien…

Cuando estaba más tranquilo empezó a quedarse dormido, pero algo se metió entre sus sabanas y lo despertó de golpe.

-pero que dem… ** no pudo decir nada porque había una mano tapando su boca y un cuerpo aprisionándolo con facilidad**

-prometí que no te molestaría en las mañanas, pero no dije nada de no molestarte en las noches **decía Naruto con un tono bastante sexy, y, con unos suaves besos se acercaba del cuello hacia la oreja del pelinegro, susurrándole** y esta noche en especial… no voy a dejarte dormir…

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*" Continuará **"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

* * *

-y esta noche en especial… no voy a dejarte dormir… **decía el rubio excitado frotándose contra el cuerpo de Sasuke, lo tenía bien agarrado por la espalda** prepárate para morder la almohada esta noche, voy a castigarte por portante tan mal conmigo

-e-esta noche? Estas molesto conmigo! Pero si tú eres es que me moles… **fue interrumpido por una fría mano que se posó sobre su vientre** es-espera! Tienes las manos frías!

-pero te gusta verdad? **deslizando su mano hasta llegar a los pezones del pelinegro** si no te gustara… no estaría esto así… **decía entretenido el rubio jugando con uno de los pezones del pelinegro**

-ah! N-no toques… no así… mmmgh! **gemía excitado cuando de repente sintió como el rubio le apretaba con más fuerza el pezón** ah! Mentiroso… dijiste mmgh! Dijiste que serias gentil conmigo… **decía con una voz incriminadora**

-pero tú no tuviste piedad hoy verdad? **decía mientras mordía el cuello el pelinegro** si quieres piedad de mi parte… tienes que rogarme… pídeme que te haga el amor con gentileza… **decía con una voz muy sexy**

- "de ninguna jodida manera voy a rogarte a ti dobe!" **pensaba el pelinegro, era muy orgulloso, jamás haría algo así** jamás! Ja-jamás harás que yo te ruegue por algo! Mmgh!

-joh! Así que me estas retando… **decía el rubio bajando lentamente su mano hasta la entrepierna avivada del pelinegro y con fuerza acercándola a su erección** creo que voy a hacerte pedir piedad… mi amado teme!

- ah! Mentiroso! Dijiste que esperarías mi respuesta!

-así es, espero una respuesta… en la mañana… porque ahora lo único que quiero es devorarte! **dicho esto el rubio se puso rápidamente sobre el joven que lo miraba atónito, cara a cara, empezó a besarlo frenéticamente, acorralo las manos del pelinegro con una mano sobre la cabeza de este, ya quedándose sin aire empezó a bajar por su cuello** definitivamente voy a hacerte suplicar…

-jamás! Ah! No! Mmgh! **Se retorcía por los actos del rubio, está al límite, quería hacerlo, rápido** mmgh!

- gime para mi…. **decía mientras besaba suavemente su cuello e intercalaba con algunas mordidas no tan bruscas que provocaban pequeños espasmos en el joven pelinegro**

-aah! Mmgh!

-si, gime así **entre beso y mordida llego a los pezones, en los cuales, beso uno y mordió el otro, induciendo un orgasmo ruidoso en el pelinegro**

- aaaaahhhh!

-sssshhh! Quieres despertar a toda la casa? **decía divertido el rubio viendo el estado en el que estaba su compañero** además… eso fue muy rápido no lo crees?

- ah… mgh.. no molestes! **decía el pelinegro avergonzado**

-muy bien, continuemos… **bajaba con besos que dejaban marcas sobre el vientre pálido de Sasuke** nadie más que yo verá estas marcas… verdad?

-aah! Uuh! Mmmgh! Dobe! **gemía el joven más excitado que otra cosa** eres cruel…

-a si? Ruégame que te haga el amor tiernamente… **decía con una sonrisa grande mientras de un tirón despojaba de sus pantalones al pelinegro** ruégame!

-mmmmgh! No! Aaaaahhh!

-eres caprichoso… **decía mientras tomaba con suavidad el miembro erecto de Sasuke, lo masturbaba con delicadeza y fuerza a la vez provocando gemidos ruidosos que inundaban la habitación del menor** dímelo…

-mmgh! Aahh! **gemía mordiéndose el labio inferior** "jamás le diré tal cosa! Tengo mi dignidad sabes?! Jamás! Jamás! Jamás diría una cosa tan vergonzosa!" aaahh! **Pensaba el menor cuando fue interrumpido al sentir que la boca de Naruto estaba lamiendo su miembro** "aaaaahhh! Naruto!"

-sssshhh! **decía mientras subía y bajaba con la boca en toda la erección de Sasuke** eres muy ruidoso…

-mmmmgh! Y-y de quien crees que es la culpa! **decía extasiado** "si no se detiene voy a venirme en su boca!" ….. de-detente… si continuas..

- esta vez no! ** dijo el rubio mientras sacaba el miembro del menor de su boca, sabía lo que quería decirle, estaba a punto de venirse otra vez, pero el rubio apretó con cierta fuerza el miembro del pelinegro, impidiéndole que liberara su semilla**

-mmmhhh! Qu-que haces! Estaba a punto de correrme dobe! **decía exaltado y algo molesto por el orgasmo frustrado**

-ruégame que te deje correrte… **decía el rubio totalmente divertido con la situación** ruégame!

- "condenado dobe! Estaba a punto de venirme! No pienso rogarte! No! No!" **pensaba Sasuke hasta que fue interrumpido por un dedo que estaba en sus labios** "y ahora que quieres?"

-lámelo… **decía el rubio mientras introducía su dedo índice a la boca del menor**

-mmm! "es un pervertido" **pensaba mientras miraba las expresiones del rubio, y, fue entonces cuando se percató de que Naruto no le había quitado la vista de encima en ningún momento** "a estado mirándome gemir así? Es un superpervertido!" **el rubio sacó su dedo de la boca del pelinegro y la dirigió a la suya, chupándola sin dejar de mirar al avergonzado joven** mmmhh! "no-no puedo creerlo! Como puede hacer eso! Pervertido! Pervertido!" **cerró los ojos de la vergüenza**

-solo relájate… **decía mientras abría habilosamente las piernas de Sasuke con sus piernas y delicadamente introducía su dedo a la entrada del pelinegro**

- eh?! "pero que… que es eso?" ** abría los ojos sorprendido** que estas… mmmgh! **gemía por el ligero dolor que le producía esa intromisión** que haces pervertido! Aaaahhh!

-dije que voy a castigarte no? Pero no soy tan cruel para penetrarte sin preparación… eso me dolería hasta a mi… **decía muy divertido con las caras que hacia el menor**

-uuhh! Mmmgh! Mmmgh! Se… siente… raro… duele….

-solo espera un poco… ahora lo disfrutaras… **decía el rubio mientras introducía otro dedo y los movía suavemente… adelante atrás… estaba muy excitado también, tanto que estaba punto de venirse**

- aaaaaah! Que mmmgh! **gemía el menor arqueando su cuerpo cuando el rubio lo toco en un punto en específico, hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera** uuuuhhh!

-mph! Aquí verdad? **le dijo el rubio susurrando, y, tocando con más fuerza ese punto dentro del pelinegro** pídeme que te folle… rápido! Solo dilo!

-aaaahhhh! Aah! Ah! Mmmmgh! **el pelinegro solo gemía, no podía articular palabras por el placer que le producía el rubio**

-que te folle! Dilo! Rápido! Sasuke! **decía el rubio mientras soltaba las manos prisioneras del menor y se bajaba rápidamente los pantalones mientras esparcía su semilla en todo el vientre del pelinegro **

-"ooaa! se vino, estaba tan excitado que se vino sin hacer nada… "" **pensaba el pelinegro mientras sentía como el semen caliente tocaba su piel** "ya no aguanto más… ya no… lo quiero! Lo quiero dentro de mi!"

-mmmgh! Aaah! Uuhh! **respira agitado** lo siento… no pude aguantar más… estaba en mi límite… y creo que no me dirás que… **fue interrumpido por un beso de su compañero**

-…. "solo dilo! De una jodida vez!"…. mgh! **trataba de hablar, pero solo podía susurrar algunas palabras que no se entendían bien** Naruto… haz…me… el a…mor

-eh? **decía el rubio sin escuchar bien**

-…haz…me… el…a…..a…..mor… rápido… solo…. Solo…. **trataba de hablar lo más claro posible pero no podía** q-que….…. **reunió valor para hablar claro** hazme el amor…..

-…eh?!... **decía Naruto con la cara toda sonrojada sin poder creer lo que el pelinegro le estaba diciendo… estaba haciendo de lado su orgullo para decirle semejante cosa**

- … **estaba molesto porque sabía que lo había dicho claro, pero pensaba que el rubio estaba torturándolo tratando de hacerle repetir sus palabras**… que me folles de una jodida vez!

-…eh?! … **esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al rubio, no solo le había suplicado para que le haga el amor, sino que, ahora sabia el buen lenguaje que tenía Sasuke**

-….. ** Totalmente enojado y avergonzado** …. que me folles! Hazme el amor! Penétrame! No sé qué car*jos mas decirte para que me cojas ahora!

-…. **las palabras de Sasuke noquearon a Naruto el cual no sabía como responderle a este lascivo muchacho**…

-….. y bien! **con la cara toda roja** vas a follarme o no?

-con que me lo digas una sola vez era suficiente, no me excites más o te dolerá lo que voy a hacerte si no me puedo controlar **le dijo al oído de una forma sexy** estés listo o no… voy a tomar tu virginidad hoy… **mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja del pelinegro**

-mmmgh! Aah!

- mmgh! **el rubio se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del joven, sin dejar de besarlo, lentamente llevo su erecto miembro a la entrada del pelinegro y se detuvo** solo… no grites… ok… trataré de hacerlo suavemente… **con una mano metía su miembro lentamente y con la otra le arreglaba el cabello al menor**

-aaaaaaaah!...**grito el joven al sentir la virilidad del rubio entrar en su cuerpo produciéndole dolor** noo! Espera esto duele… duele much… mph! **sus suplicas fueron silenciados por la mano del rubio que le cubría la boca, porque si no lo hacía, todos escucharían** "demonios! Esto duele!, no quiero hacerlo, detente!"

-sssshhhh! Sé que te duele… pero trata de… aaah! Relájate por favor, a mi también me duele… estás muy estrecho… **decía el rubio mientras penetraba con dificultad a Sasuke**

- mmmmm! **el pelinegro no podía decir nada, solo clavaba sus uñas en la mano que estaba en su cara y en la espalda de su amante, en señal de que se detuviera, y se movía frenéticamente, le dolía demasiado** mm! Mmmmmmm!

-mmmmgh! No hagas eso! **decía el rubio posando todo su cuerpo sobre su amado, para controlarlo y penetrarlo mejor** creo que de todos modos… usaré la fuerza…

-mmmm! "detente por favor, me lastimas! En serio! Duele, me duele demasiado!" **no podía hacer nada más que soltar algunas lágrimas**

-solo un momento… estaré… completamente dentro tuyo.. **decía totalmente excitado y con una cara de dolor por la estreches y la resistencia del pelinegro**… solo coopera un poco…

- mmmmm! **Liberándose de la mano que le impedía hablar** duele! Detente me haces daño!... me haces daño… **decía sin poder detener sus lágrimas** Naruto… por favor aaaahhh!

-lo siento, si te lastimo… perdóname, solo déjame estar…. **decía tratando de convencer al pelinegro, no quería salir de su cuerpo todavía**

-pero… aah! **sin medirse araño con las dos manos la espalda del rubio cuando de repente sintió que lo penetro con fuerza, hasta el fondo**

-aaaagh! No me hagas excitar más, no me obligues a utilizar la fuerza Sasuke **decía el rubio totalmente excitado moviéndose lentamente dentro del pelinegro** te penetraré lentamente… suavemente… solo estate quieto…

-detente! **Arañaba más y más la espalda el rubio, incluso provocaba sangrado** aaaahhh! Por favor!

-solo un… solo un poco más... estoy a punto de… de… **decía totalmente segado por el placer, tanto que no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía a Sasuke**

-Naruto… por favor! Aaaahhhh! **gimió cuando sintió que de entre todo el dolor que le producía los movimientos de Naruto, cada vez que tocaba aquel lugar, le producía placer, pero era más el dolor, puesto que su compañero estaba bien dotado y era algo sádico**

-Sasuke! Oh! Sasuke! Mmmgh! **Grito frenético el rubio mientras llegaba al orgasmo aumentaba la frecuencia de la penetración, lastimando al joven** aguanta por favor! Por favor! **gemía demasiado excitado**

-mmmm! Aaaah! Duele! **a Sasuke le dolía que aumentara la intensidad de las penetraciones** "y hace poco me dijo que lo haría lentamente"… mentiroso…

-Mmmmmgh! Sasuke! **con una estocada algo brusca el rubio se vino dentro del pelinegro**

- aaagh! **Grito al sentir esa brusca penetración** mmm!

-aaaaagh! **Grito de dolor, porque el pelinegro lo estaba mordiendo el hombro por el dolor, tan fuerte que le rasgó la piel** lo siento Sasuke, perdóname por favor! **decía mientras salía lentamente del interior del joven**

- aaa… mmm… **el pelinegro solo podía sollozar por la brusquedad del rubio** … sniff sniff…

Después de salir del cuerpo del pelinegro, el rubio no podía decir o hacer algo para calmar el llanto de su compañero. Ya pasados unos minutos, Naruto aún seguía sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke y besando a su joven amante logró que este se tranquilizara y pudieran hablar.

-perdóname por favor, no sé que paso… jamás pensé que no podría controlarme, en ningún momento intente hacerte tanto daño… **decía arrepentido y algo nervioso al no obtener ninguna respuesta**Sasuke?...

-…. Eres un maldito sádico y mentiroso…. Dijiste que serias gentil… dijiste que… serias gentil mentiroso! **decía el joven tratando de no gritar muy fuerte**

- lo siento, pero ahora te hace sentir mejor... está bien… **decía eso mientras bajaba hasta la entrepierna del pelinegro**

-que… que vas a ha… aaaahhh! **gimió el joven al sentir la boca del rubio lamer y chupar su miembro** mmmgh! Ahh! Aaaaaah! **el rubio siguió con su labor y le produjo un orgasmo** aaaaaaahhhh! Aaaaah! Mmmmgh! Ah!... Ah!...

-te lo debía, y te lo haré cuando quieras…. Solo perdóname por no poder controlarme… **decía el rubio mirando a su amante que estaba componiéndose de ese orgasmo**

-gracias… **solo pudo decir eso, después de todo ese estrés que le produjo el dolor, ese orgasmo lo relajó**

-te amo mucho… te amo, nunca lo olvides… **le decía el rubio mientras se recostaba al lado de Sasuke** ahora descansa… ya es muy tarde, yo te cuidare hasta que te duermas, si?

-mmm está bien… **dicho esto el pelinegro se quedó profundamente dormido en los brazos de Naruto**

-….. te amo… tanto…. Descuida, ellos jamás lograrán separarte de mi, me aseguraré de protegerte, con mi vida si es necesario**decía el rubio acariciando el cabello de Sasuke cuando en el cuarto oscuro y silencioso se escuchó una voz que le provoco miedo al rubio**

- no estés tan seguro… solo porque te declaraste y dormiste con él, no te da el poder de cambiar su destino… solo espera… **era una voz un tanto sombría y débil**

- mhp! Quizás no me da el poder, pero si la fuerza para pelear por ello **respondió seguro de sus palabras**

- no siempre vas a estar con el… verdad? **decía con una voz divertida**

-puede que nunca este a su lado, pero Madara tiene un pacto con él, es su guardián, y mientras sea así no puedes ni acercarte a él… **decía un tanto nervioso**

- a si? Si mal no recuerdo fue algo insolente con el gran Madara y hasta ahora no regresa a su lado…no me preocupa yo sé que el caerá por cuenta propia… lo hará… recuerda, cada uno es responsable de sus actos **decía mientras su voz desaparecía del lugar dejando inquieto al rubio**

-no te preocupes por él… **decía Madara desde la ventana, había sentido la presencia extraña y volvió de inmediato al cuarto de Sasuke** ya no llores Naruto, yo protegeré al insolente humano al que tanto amas…

-lo se… lo se…sniff sniff… gracias… gracias… **sin poder ocultar su miedo se puso a llorar abrazando fuertemente a Sasuke, temiendo de lo que les esperaba**….

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*" Continuará **"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

* * *

Donde estoy?... por qué hay tanta oscuridad?... por qué?... me duele… duele… Qué es este sentimiento de dolor? Por qué me duele tanto el pecho? Me duele… no puedo soportarlo… me duele tanto! Duele…

-…Sasuke… **se escuchaba una débil voz algo aguda llamando al joven pelinegro**

-…"quien?"… **respondía entre sueños abrumado**

-…Sasuke… puedes escucharme?... **decía la voz ya un poco más clara**

-… si… pero, quien eres tú?... **respondía aun entre sueños el pelinegro**

-… soy una parte de ti… alguien de tu pasado… no quiero hacerte daño… **decía con una voz muy clara**

-… "una parte de mí?"… "pasado?"…

-… así es… hay mucho peligro a tu alrededor, ellos quieren separarnos de Naruto… quieren hacerle daño…

-… "separarnos?... hacerle daño?"... **respondía un tanto desconcertado el joven**

-… así es… también está el espíritu con el que tienes un pacto… **decía en un tono triste y demostrando mucha preocupación**

-… "un espíritu?"… **decía el pelinegro muy confundido**

-… no dejes que se acerque más... te está robando tus poderes y consumiendo tu energía… a este paso ni siquiera Madara podrá hacer algo… tienes que romper el pacto… rompe el pacto!... si no lo haces… te matará…

-… "pacto?"… "matarme?"… **decía el joven muy desconcertado a todo lo que le decía la voz**

-… no recuerdas el pacto?... Sasuke!... **decía muy asustado pero fue interrumpido**

-… eres muy desconsiderado mi señor… después de todo lo que hice por ti, no lo recuerdas? **decía una nueva voz un tanto más ronca**

-… "hiciste por mí?"… **decía más desconcertado**

-… oh? En serio, no puedes recordarlo?... aun después de todas las advertencias que te hice… yo recuerdo que sin importar las consecuencias no querías romper el pacto… **decía un tanto divertido**… como me caes bien te dejo para que recuerdes tus propias palabras… tal vez ahora te arrepientas…

-… Sasuke… tu y yo sabemos que lo que pasó no puede ser cambiado… si sigues así, tú serás el que pague por todo… él te lo dijo, aun puedes cambiar de parecer…**decía la otra voz muy triste**

-… "lo que pasó?"… **decía sin entender la situación**

-… por que lo olvidaste?... **decía reamente angustiado**… antes de que sea tarde, recuérdalo… **decía mientras desaparecía de los pensamientos de Sasuke**

-… "olvidar?"… **decía el pelinegro mientras trataba de despertarse** mmm no, no puedo despertar aun, debería tratar de recordar lo que hice?" **Decía en un tono más calmado** …"pero no puedo recordar nada… es decir… que debería recordar"… **de repente como una corriente eléctrica atravesando toda la espina dorsal pudo ver fragmentos muy grotescos de algún recuerdo**… "pero que… que fue eso?... es como si yo mismo hubiera bloqueado esos recuerdos… tengo miedo de recordarlos… **fue interrumpido por otra secuencia de imágenes horribles despertando abruptamente con un grito** … NOOOOO! No… no… **decía muy agitado**

-Sasuke! Despertó! Sasuke despertó! Doctor! Sasuke está bien!... **decía Naruto sin poder contener su llanto y arrojándose al pelinegro que estaba en una camilla de hospital, inconsciente por casi 2 días** estas bien… sniff sniff… estas bien **rompió en llanto el rubio**

-…pero… que? **decía el pelinegro sin poder recordar algo claro**

-hermano! **decía Itachi mientras se arrojaba llorando al lado de su pequeño hermano**

-Ya no llores Kushina, él está bien, no lo ves? Está bien **decía Minato llorando mientras abrazaba a Kushina que estaba llorando a mares en sus brazos después de ver despertar el menor**

-… "que demonios pasó?, por qué estoy aquí?, por qué rayos están llorando todos"… **decía muy preocupado el joven sin recordar nada**

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*" Continuará **"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"


	6. Chapter 6

_Despues de muchos dias dificiles, y si, estoy mas atareada que nunca, estoy actualizando mi fic... XD_

* * *

_Tambien queria agradecer a __**MoonNaruSasu**__, eres mi primer seguidora! quizas no sea mucho pero, para mi es muy importante XD ajajajajaja en serio! gracias!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

* * *

|"*"|"*"|"*"|"*"|"*"| Flash Back |"*"|"*"|"*"|"*"|"*"|

Después de la noche tan apasionada y dolorosa que tuvo con su amado, Naruto dejó a Sasuke durmiendo junto con Madara y se fue a su cama para que nadie sospechara nada. Ya de mañana, Sasuke se despertó y vio alegre que Madara estaba a su lado como siempre.

-Buenos días, Madara-sama **decía muy alegre abrazando bruscamente al pobre gato**

-Buenos… días… Sa… **decía muy dificultosamente por la falta de aire**

-uy! Perdón… estoy muy feliz de que aun estés aquí… Ma-da-ra-sa-ma… **decía enfatizando muy bien su nombre**

-mmmm… **miró muy serio al joven y dijo**… ya deja de fumar esas cosas… te hace dañ… **decía mientras fue interrumpido por un almohadazo**

-que dices maldito gato? **decía un tanto molesto el pelinegro** yo tratándome de disculpar y tu jodiéndome desde tan temprano que es que no… **fue interrumpido por su felino amigo**

-disculparte?... ahora si! Que diablos te metes que estas tan extraño! Tu disculparte si como no?! hablas disparates!

-pues… **trataba de decir muy apenado el pelinegro**… pues… sé que te trate mal y quiero disculparme por ser tan estúpido, no te respete como debías y por mi culpa fu… ay! **decía mientras se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba en la orilla, pero se cayó estrepitosamente quedando de rodillas en el suelo sosteniéndose su trasero adolorido**

-ajajajajaja, se nota que Naruto te dio duro anoche no? Te lo mereces! Ajajajajaja **decía el felino divertido por todo aquello revolcándose en la cama**

-ese salvaje… me duele… es como si… eh?... **decía mientras fue interrumpido por un líquido blanquecino mesclado con sangre salía de su trasero**… esto es…esto es! ese dobe! Me las pagara! **decía mientras gateaba dirigiéndose a la ducha**

-ajajajajajajajajajaja nota que te quiere mucho no? **reía el felino en sus anchas sobre la cama de Sasuke**

Después de ducharse se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, vio como Madara se volvió a quedar dormido, para su suerte, no sabría como explicar todo eso, el tan solo recordarlo hacia que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y su trasero le duela. Bajó a desayunar.

-Buenos días familia! **decía dirigiéndose a la mesa con una enorme sonrisa**

-Buenos días Sasuke **respondía Minato amablemente y mirando con atención las acciones del menor** mmm… es mi imaginación o estas raro?

-Buenos días Sasuke, dormiste bien? Estas más alegre que de costumbre, seguro tuviste un sueño sucio no? **decía Kushina divertida mientras traía los desayunos a la mesa**

-… claro que no, solo es un día normal…**decía Sasuke sonrojado hasta las orejas sin poder disimular su vergüenza, tratando de no alzar su cara para que no lo vean se disponía a sentarse**… un día nor… ay! **pegó un pequeño grito al sentarse, después de lo bestia que había sido el rubio en la noche no podía sentarse, le dolía el trasero, no sabía como pero tenía que disimularlo**

-estas bien? **decía la pelirroja un tanto confundida**

-… a… si… **decía Sasuke mas rojo que un tomate**… es que anoche me resbale y cai de trasero… eje eje **reía nerviosamente** "no puedo decirle que en la noche su amado hijo tomo mi virginidad de una manera tan salvaje que no puedo ni sentarme!"

-… si tú lo dices… **decía el rubio mayor con un pan en la boca y tratando de alzar otro**

-… alza uno después de que termines el otro… **decía la pelirroja mientras golpeaba en la mano al rubio mayor haciéndole soltar el pan**

- y donde están mi hermano y Naruto? **decía un tanto apenado el pelinegro**

-están durmiendo no me escucharon cuando los fui a despertar… ah! Ya es tarde! **decía asustado el rubio mayor mirando el reloj**

-diablos! A tragar se dijo! **Decía asustada la pelirroja llevándose miradas desconcertadas de los presentes en la mesa** no me miren! a tragar joder!

Ya fuera de la casa; Sasuke se despidió de los mayores aún muy sonrojado; Minato sacaba el coche y Kushina miraba desde la puerta de la casa el rumbo del pelinegro.

-No hagas travesuras! **gritaba muy sonriente al apenado pelinegro que no volteo a verla pero le respondió**

-no prometo nada! **decía apurando el paso** "aaaa porque diablos dije algo asi!" **decía el muchacho perdido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente, casi en frente del templo una secuencia de imágenes grotescas pasaron muy rápido en su mente** … que fue eso?! Que… **decía mientras otra secuencia de imágenes pasaba violentamente** … pero que… **no pudo pensar en nada ese momento, estaba confundido, empezó a caminar más despacio** … que… **decía mientras más imágenes ocupaban su mente, eran horribles, dolorosas, perturbadoras en extremo, tanto que hicieron que se detuviera casi en frente del templo**

- a si? Que se traerá ese pillo en manos **decía Minato dentro del auto acercándose a Kushina quien estaba en la entrada y de repente se puso muy pálida** que pasa amor?

-Sasukeeee! **fue un grito aterrado y desgarrador por parte de la pelirroja mientras salía corriendo en la misma dirección de Sasuke**

- que pasa?!... Sasuke! **decía el rubio mayor mientras manejaba torpemente del auto acercándose a ellos**

La pelirroja vio como Sasuke al llegar a la altura del templo se desplomó y empezó a convulsionar abruptamente, ella salió corriendo para socorrerlo y entre gritos llego Minato con el auto, ambos estaban aterrados, jamás había pasado algo así, no sabían bien que hacer; ya cuando pararon las convulsiones tomaron a Sasuke y lo llevaron de emergencia al hospital. Al llegar a emergencias Kushina estaba envuelta en un mar de lágrimas, Minato trataba torpemente de explicar al médico de guardia lo poco que había podido ver, Sasuke estaba demasiado pálido, su presión estaba peligrosamente baja, temían que se haya producido una hemorragia intracraneana o algún daño en el cerebro puesto que había sangre saliendo de la oreja del pelinegro, eran necesario una cirugía de emergencia, vieron como el joven se perdía entre los muros y puertas blancas del hospital, dejando atrás a una abrumada pareja de esposos que lo único que podían hacer era llorar y orar por la salud del pelinegro. Después de unas horas, Minato llamó a la casa para informarles de lo sucedido.

-Naruto e Itachi al habla! **decía el rubio poniendo el altavoz a la llamada porque desayunaba con el pelinegro mayor al lado **

-Hijo? Itachi? escúchenme tranquilos ok **decía muy nervioso el rubio mayor**

-eh? Papá eres tú? Que pasa?

-mmm Minato? **decía Itachi**

-… Kushina y yo estamos en el hospital… **fue interrumpido**

-que dices?... es una broma verdad? **decía el rubio muy pálido**

-que sucede Minato? Están bien! **decía el pelinegro asustado**

-es que…**decía sin poder calmar su respiración entrecortada y claramente se notaba que estaba llorando**

- papá que sucede?! **decía el rubio menor muy asustado**

- … Sasuke entró hace un par de horas de emergencia a cirugía… **el rubio solo recibió silencio por parte de los jóvenes que quedaron helados por la noticia tan repentina**

-… eh?... **fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Naruto antes de quedar inconsciente cayendo ruidosamente en la cocina**

-….que?… ** decía pasmado Itachi**

Después de todos los inconvenientes, los jóvenes llegaron rápidamente al hospital, encontraron a Kushina en la sala de espera, la habían sedado porque estaba muy ansiosa; Minato estaba a su lado y recibió a los jóvenes, les contó lo sucedido y esperaron… Fueron eternas las horas en cirugía… de repente el medico salió y les dijo que no había ningún problema con la salud de Sasuke y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que despertara… Pasaron las horas… y más de un día, Sasuke no despertaba, que desesperante era esa situación, todos estaban muy afligidos, claramente estaban sin dormir… pero en la tarde del segundo día, Sasuke se despertó bruscamente siendo recibido con la alegría y el llanto de todos…

|"*"|"*"|"*"|"*"|"*"| Fin del flash back |"*"|"*"|"*"|"*"|"*"|

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*" Continuará **"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÏTULO 7:**

* * *

-Que aburrido es estar aquí… solo… bueno, con un gato panzón sobre las piernas **decía el pelinegro mientras comía de almuerzo una gelatina con asco, nunca le gustaron, pero como tenía tanta hambre y no había nada más, no tenía otro remedio**

-después del susto que nos pegaste no creas que me separare de ti niño ingrato **decía Madara acomodándose entre las piernas del pelinegro**

-mmmm… ya… pero… **decía mientras miraba alrededor suyo, habían un montón de espíritus y pequeños demonios orando por la salud de Sasuke, incluso le habían llevado un montón de comida rara para que se sintiera mejor, estuvieron con él desde que salió de su casa ese terrible día** ustedes no deberían volver a sus casas?

-NO! No hasta que Sasuke-sama este fuera de este lugar a salvo! **gritaron en coro todos los presentes**

-mmmm hagan lo que quieran… **decía sonrojado el pelinegro por el acto tan cursi y tan agradable** solo asegúrense de no molestar a las demás personas de aquí, está bien?

-SIIIII! **decían en coro todos muy alegres **

-y a qué hora me darán de alta?… es muy molesto estar aquí… extraño mi anime… mi computadora… mis videojuegos… los extraño… **se quejaba** no te molesta estar aquí todo el día durmiendo Madara?

-pues… no me molesta, es un lugar tranquilo… **decía el felino un tanto serio** Sasuke… respóndeme algo, que fue lo que paso el día que te trajeron aquí y un día antes…

-mmm… pues… **trataba de recordar pero no podía**

-has un esfuerzo, es importarte! **decía serio Madara**

-mmm… **decía un tanto desconcertado el pelinegro frente a la actitud de su compañero** mmm… un día antes, pues me vengue de mi tonto hermano y del dobe, pase casi todo el día en el colegio, después mi caminata en el templo, la cena en familia y después… **solo de recordarlo Sasuke se puso rojo como tomate** después…

-después tuviste sexo con Naruto verdad? **decía tranquilo el felino**

-co-como puedes decir esas cosas solo así! **Decía nervioso y sonrojado el pelinegro** no crees que entre dos hombres es raro!

-mmm dos hombres? **decía extrañado Madara** a diferencia de los humanos, nosotros no prestamos atención al género, pues solo a los humanos les importa tanto esas etiquetas, para los espíritus y demonios no existe tal cosa, para mí y para todos los espíritus que te siguen solo son dos seres que se aman mucho, eso es todo, no sé porque te sientes mal por eso, si lo quieres y él te quiere no veo cual sea el problema.

-oh… **decía el pelinegro tranquilizado por las palabras de Madara** gracias, es verdad, lo único que me importa es estar a su lado…

-me parece bien, es bueno que busques tu propia felicidad, tu más que nadie se lo merece… pero volviendo al tema, después de eso, que más pasó?

-después… **el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonrojarse** pues no recuerdo bien, es confuso, lo único que recuerdo bien es cuando desperté aquí…

-no recuerdas que en la mañana te disculpaste conmigo? Te dolía el trasero? No podías sentarte? Desayunaste con los Uzumaki? **decía desconcertado el felino**

-es verdad! Recuerdo algo de eso… **el pelinegro se puso pálido**… también recuerdo vagamente que había alguien que me hablaba de algo… de… algo… **de repente imágenes ya conocidas volvían a la mente de Sasuke, ahora pasaban como pedazos de secuencias un tanto sin sentido**… al… a… **no pudo terminar de hablar cuando de repente tuvo otra crisis que hizo que la enfermera y el medico entraran rápidamente para atenderlo**

-enfermera! Rápido… **decía el medico de turno, cuando de repente observó bien la crisis de Sasuke** que pasa aquí? Esta no es una convulsión normal…

-ya empezó?… **decía Madara a un lado de la cama del pelinegro**… por qué ahora? Después de todo lo que él sufrió…

-Sasuke! Puedes oírme? **Decía el medico** Sasuke! Sasuke! **pero Sasuke no respondía, cuando termino la crisis se quedó dormido**

Ya eran las 16.00 pm y toda la familia había venido a recoger a Sasuke, el doctor les explicó que Sasuke volvió a tener la crisis, pero estaba estable y no pasó nada malo, pero que no era una convulsión como tal, era un tanto más complicado que eso, por eso antes de que le den alta harían varios estudios para ver qué es lo que ocurría, no podían correr ningún riesgo. La familia se vio obligada a aceptar, se quejaban mucho sobre los horarios de visita, eran muy cortos y no podían quedarse después de esos horarios. Fueron al cuarto de Sasuke, estaba dormido. Minato y Kushina, junto con Itachi fueron a comer algo, Naruto se quedó para hablar con Madara.

-pudiste averiguar algo? **preguntaba el rubio serio**

-él no me dijo nada, tuvo la crisis antes de hacerlo, creo que ya se comunicaron con él y le dijeron que recordara su pasado **decía Madara con un tono triste** trató de olvidarlo a tal punto que el solo tratar de recordar algo le dan esas terribles crisis… no sé que puede pasar ahora…

-si él lo recuerda… **decía el rubio mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y lo toma de la mano**… significaría que nos separaríamos?

-…uff… **suspiró el felino** eso es inevitable… sabes lo que pasara si Sasuke rompe el pacto… sería desastroso…

-… no me importaría si él está sano… no me importaría…

- lo sé, estaría sano pero muy infeliz **decía Madara mientras miraba al rubio** es desgarrador, lo sé!... pero no importa lo que hagamos… el resultado será el mismo… los dos sufrirán mucho…

-… **Naruto no pudo responder nada, había un nudo en su garganta, quería llorar**

-después de lo que él hizo por mí, me desespera no poder hacer algo por él, no se merece esto… **decía el felino** y todos los seres que están junto con él, siempre, lo cuidan mucho, él nunca está solo, jamás permitiremos eso!

- ASÍ ES! JAMÁS! **decían los espíritus muy tristes y algunos llorando por todo lo que está sucediendo**

-aunque no puedas verlos o sentirlos, ellos cuidaran de él, Naruto, yo cuidare de él…

-…sniff sniff… **el rubio solo podía llorar y agradecerles en el alma todo lo que hacían por su amado Sasuke**

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*" Continuará **"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

* * *

Después de la crisis de la tarde, Sasuke continuaba durmiendo, pero su compañero felino estaba muy atento a lo que sucedía con el muchacho.

-Donde estoy?... esto es extraño… me resulta muy familiar… sin duda es un lugar en el que ya he estado antes **decía el pelinegro en sus sueños** este lugar… es el campo verdad? Mmm que diablos hago aquí? No estaba en el jodido hospital?... o es un sueño? **decía mientras caminaba por una pradera inmensa muy iluminada hacia una pequeña cabaña, la visibilidad que tenía no era mala pero los lugares pasaban muy rápido y otras veces lo hacían a velocidad normal; no podía notar algunas cosas, solo vio como de un momento a otro, de estar en el campo pasó a la cabaña** por que puedo reconocer todo lo que hay aquí?... **decía mientras recorría la cabaña, era pequeña pero muy bonita, se dirigió a la cocina, la comida estaba en la olla cerca de una chimenea antigua, caminó por todas las habitaciones, se dirigió hacia atrás de la cabaña** … etto… hay alguien en la casa?... **decía sin recibir una respuesta**… esto es extraño… no se supone que debería haber alguien, será que están fuera? Mejor voy a buscar a alguien que me explique que diablos pasa aquí… **decía el pelinegro mientras salía por la parte de atrás hacia un huerto y después hacia campo abierto, no había nadie** … uff! No puedo creer esto, mejor será que vaya a la casa, tendrán que llegar en cualquier momento no?... **se dirigía a la cabaña, después de entrar fue a ver un poco más la habitación principal**… por que este lugar me tranquiliza tanto? Es muy agradable estar aquí, y la cama se ve tan suavecita… será que se molesten si duermo un poco… creo que voy a echarme po… **decía acercándose y sentándose en la cama cuando algo salto hacia él asustándolo** kyaaaaa!

-tranquila, soy yo, recuerda que no deberías… eh?... que paso? Quieren eres? **fue interrumpido**

-Madara! Desgraciado! Casi muero del susto, como que quien soy? Tú me estas jodiendo verdad? Seguro esto es culpa tuya verdad! Porque si es así conocerás mi… **el pelinegro exaltado fue interrumpido**

-no sé como sabes mi nombre pero… primero que nada, por favor! Quien quiera que seas que está en el cuerpo de mi señora tranquilízate! Le hará daño al bebé y segund… **el felino fue interrumpido**

-…eh?!... señora?... bebé?... Madara, que car*jos estas diciéndome! **decía pálido el pelinegro**

-…mmm como empiezo… primero tranquilízate si? **decía el felino**

-tranquilizarme?... "ya! seguro esta es una jodida pesadilla y dentro de poco despertare y estaré durmiendo en el hospital, no hay razón por la cual no le escuche un rato" **decía algo consternado el pelinegro, pero se sentó al borde de la cama** ok! Te escucho

-no sé como explicarte esto pero, "aunque no sea mi señora tiene la misma alma que ella, es extraño"… muy bien… eh…. Mmm… eh…. **decía el felino sin saber como empezar a explicarle la situación**… bueno primero, dime quien eres tu

-"esta debe ser una jodida broma verdad, muy bien, le seguiré la corriente y veré a donde va esto", me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, tengo 15 años, soy leo, soy un chico y tengo un contrato contigo Madara… que más quieres saber? **le decía al felino con una mirada y un tono sarcásticos**

-eres Uchiha… Sasuke?... entonces es verdad, que esta pasando aquí… **decía el felino totalmente perdido**

-ok! Te dije quien era yo, ahora dime quien es tu supuesta señora **decía algo irritado el pelinegro**

- "esto no va a terminar bien… pero no tengo otra opción", ella es mi señora, hice un contrato con ella hace ya muchos años, ella tiene ahora 20 años, está embarazada de algo más de 3 meses, está casada con Nakahara Naruto… se llama Sasuko… **decía con la mayor delicadeza posible**

-… Sasuko?... casada… Naruto?... **decía asustado el pelinegro**

-por favor tranquilízate! Le hará daño al bebé de mi señora! Por alguna extraña razón estas dentro del cuerpo de mi señora, solo tenemos que averiguar que paso?

-"dentro del cuerpo de quién?" estás jugando conmigo verdad porque te pedí que te fueras a casa, yo en el cuerpo de una mujer embarazada casada con Na-Naruto... es absurdo… **decía mientras de llevaba las manos al vientre**… absurdo… que?! **Gritaba por tocar un abultado vientre y al hacer eso vio los voluminosos senos que estaban sobre su pecho** QUE?!

-que te tranquilices! No entiendes! **Decía el felino mientras saltaba con dirección a la cabeza de la joven pelinegra para después morderla** tranquilízate por favor!

-que te pasa gato del demonio! Quieres pelea! **decía el pelinegro totalmente perdido en esa situación, después de una ridícula pelea entre una mujer embarazada y un gato… donde ganó el gato, Sasuke estaba más tranquilo e intentando procesar tanta información rara**

-mírate en el espejo **decía el felino** este es el cuerpo de mi señora… que por cierto, aunque sea algo salvaje, nunca pelearía conmigo estando embarazada y usando sus dientes… **decía sarcástico por las mordidas recibidas por parte de la joven**

-"que querías gato del demonio, estoy muy asustado y tú no me ayudas para nada" **pensaba el pelinegro mientras se dirigía hacia una esquina del cuarto donde estaba un espejo muy grande**… esta es una broma verdad… **decía atónito por lo que veía**… soy yo… soy yo… solo que en versión femenina… **efectivamente, era Sasuke mujer, Sasuko, estaba impactado**… es mi versión femenina embarazada! Aaaaaa! Es una jodida broma! Es una jodid… ahh! **grito de repente por un repentino y fuerte dolor en el vientre**

-ves porque te dije que te tranquilizaras! Mi señora tiene un embarazo complicado! Descansa aquí! **decía asustado el felino mientras su señora se recostaba en la cama** por favor, ten un poco de consideración con mi señora…

-esta… bien… ""ese fue un dolor horrible! No quiero volver a sentirlo! Esto es una pesadilla!" **Pensaba el pelinegro sobándose el vientre** por qué estoy aquí?, estaba hace un rato en el hospital, tú estabas durmiendo en la cama… esto no es nada divertido…

-yo estaba contigo? "bien, creo que ya sé de que va esto, intentaré comunicarme conmigo" voy hacer algo, no te va a pasar nada, solo voy a hablar con mi otro yo, me prestas tu mano un rato? **decía serio el felino, mientras se mordía el dedo índice de la joven**

-que?!... **alcanzo a decir Sasuke cuando de repente se congelo el tiempo, era como si estuviera en un cuarto blanco vacío, después de un rato abrió los ojos y ya era de noche**… que me paso?...

-buenas noches, después de establecer contacto con mi otro yo… al parecer eres mi señora, es decir, su alma y la tuya son las mismas, es complicado que lo entiendas, pero tú eres una de sus reencarnaciones futuras… **decía el felino un tanto alegre** es un placer conocerte mi señora, es interesante y divertido estar a tu lado

-… reencarnación?... **decía totalmente perdido el pelinegro**… explícate

-pues es tan simple como eso, su reencarnación, lo raro es saber, por qué estás aquí?, estas realmente muy lejos de tu tiempo, no sé cómo solucionar esto, y, lo peor de todo es que el señor de esta casa está por volver… **decía totalmente divertido al ver la cara del joven**

-Na-Na-Na-Naruto?... kyaaaa! "Que se supone que haga! Que digo!" **gritaba el pelinegro totalmente sonrojado**

-ajajaja lo amas mucho verdad?... es por eso que hiciste ese pacto con alguien tan peligroso como Yuma… **fue interrumpido**

-Yuma? Quien es él?

-"es verdad, no lo recuerdas verdad?"... es una historia muuuy larga… ah! Ya está aquí… **decía divertido mientras se dirigía a la puerta**

-EH?!... "que hago! Que hago!, joder! Tranquilízate Sasuke! Solo es el dobe… solo eres una versión de ti mismo esposa de Naruto y embarazada de 3 meses de él… kyaaaaaaaaa! Voy a darle un hijo! Un hijo!" **Pensaba el pelinegro recorriéndose en la cama con la cara roja de la vergüenza, hasta que el mismo dolor en el vientre la distrajo un poco** aahh!

-te dije que te tranquilizaras no? **decía el felino que volvió de haber recibido a Naruto** le dije que no te sentías muy bien, así que trata de actuar lo más normal que puedas o te descubrirá **decía con una sonrisa**

-no-no-normal?! Y como es ser normal con el! **decía ansioso y sonrojado**

-mi señora es muy cariñosa con su amado, siempre le da muchos besos y muchos abrazos cuando vuelve de trabajar, es muy tierna, melosa y atenta con él, porque lo ama mucho… **decía con una cara muy sospechosa**

- "no tienes otra opción! Si no haces eso no sabemos lo que pueda pasar… tierna? Cariñosa? Melosa?" **decía el pelinegro mientras trataba de hacer lo mejor para no arruinar las cosas, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un joven rubio con una enorme sonrisa se asomaban por la puerta dejándolo noqueado por un momento**… "Naruto?"…

-buenas noches amor, escuche de Madara que no te sentías muy bien esta tarde… **decía el rubio mientras se acercaba a su esposa besándola tiernamente en los labios** como estas ahora? **y dirigiéndose a su vientre, posó un beso sobre el** y como está mi pequeña?, quieres comer aquí?... amor estas un tanto rara…

-… **Sasuke no sabía como reaccionar, después de esa muestra de gran amor estaba totalmente sonrojado y enamorado** e-estoy bi-bien… **decía muy bajito mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amado**bi-bien… mi… mi… amor… **decía sin poder evitar tartamudear de la vergüenza** "aaaa ya! Soy cariñosa, tierna o melosa? Bueno, ahora, después del abrazo vienen… los besos kyaaaa!", te extrañe mu-mucho… **dijo más roja que un tomate mientras se dirigía a los labios del rubio para besarlo**

-… **el rubio estaba procesando la información y su reacción tomó por sorpresa a Sasuke** realmente estas más mal de lo que creía! Tienes fiebre? Tu cara está muy roja! y tu jamás te comportarías tan melosa o cariñosa conmigo! Esto es terrible! Qué hago?! **decía desesperado el rubio al ver el extraño comportamiento de su amada**

-… **el pelinegro había sido engañado por el felino que se reía en la cocina** "maldito seas Madara, me encargare de hacerte sufrir más tarde, me has engañado verdad?" e-estoy bien… es solo que… eje **decía con una sonrisa para zafarse del lio**

-en serio? Estas actuando un tanto rara no crees?, recuéstate, te traeré la comida **decía el rubio mientras entraba en la cocina**

-"así que mis anteriores yo estaban perdidamente enamorados del dobe" **pensaba mientras se metía entre las sabanas totalmente sonrojado** "quizás no sea tan malo quedarme un tiempo más aquí, es curioso, sé que solo son unas cuantas horas que estoy aquí, pero siento que casi una vida entera"… **pensaba tranquilo mientras posaba sus manos sobre su vientre, vio como Naruto vino con un plato de comida para el** "esta felicidad es increíble"…

Sasuke pensaba tranquilamente sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, era una sensación indescriptible; pero, de repente, las cosas se movían rápido, el tiempo pasaba a una velocidad anormalmente rápida, las imágenes pasaban muy rápido, y, sin darse cuenta estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente, de un momento a otro estaba muy agitado, respiraba con dificultad por el humo y tenía un dolor horrible en el vientre, que estaba más grande que hace unos momentos.

-dónde estoy?.. **decía desesperado mientras se movía en un lugar horrible, envuelto en llamas** esta es no la cabaña? Qué está pasando?! **Miraba alrededor, todo estaba perdido, no sabía como salir de ahí, el dolor no le dejaba pensar bien** Naruto! Madara! Dónde están?! Aah! Esto es… sangre? Por qué estoy tan lastimado? **decía mientras miraba su cuerpo, tenía varias cortaduras y la ropa estaba muy destrozada, le dolía todo, no sabía que estaba pasando** Naruto! Ah! Madara!

-Sasuko! **Gritaba Naruto mientras corría entre las llamas con una manta mojada que lo cubría y otra que traía en el brazo** Sasuko!

-Aquí! Naruto!

-estas bien! Estas bien! **decía desesperado mientras abrazada a su amada y la cubría con la manta, luego la cargaba para salir más rápido de ese terrible lugar** cúbrete bien! Nos descubrieron! Tenemos que huir… Madara esta entreteniéndoles

-que está pasando? **decía el pelinegro totalmente perdido en la situación**

-que nos encontraron, si no nos movemos rápido nos mataran… **el rubio se vio obligado a callarse por un momento cuando algo explotó detrás de ellos, los empujo muy lejos**

-aahh! Que fue eso! Naruto! Estas bien?! Naruto! **Gritaba desesperado el pelinegro, fue separado bruscamente y estaba más lejos del rubio, de repente vienen fuertes dolores y contracciones** aaah! Esto está mal! Como saldremos de aquí!

-mmh! Ya están cerca… **decía preocupado el rubio mientras trataba de pararse** estas a punto de dar a luz… yo los retrasare un poco, llama a Madara y salgan de aquí!

-Aah! De qué diablos hablas! **decía el pelinegro retorciéndose por el dolor y asustado por que no sabía bien que pasaba**

- no te preocupes, te defenderé con mi vida si es necesario, a ti y a mi hija… **dijo el rubio ya parado y tratando de llamar a Madara** Madara! Madaraaa!

-aaahh! No digas tonterías! No me iré sin ti!

-Naruto! No puedo hacer nada contra ellos, el poder de mi sello está débil, no me queda mucha energía **decía Madara en su verdadera forma, como un enorme zorro blanco** no sé como pero los sacare de aquí…

-no te preocupes por mí y llévatela lejos! No podremos… **Naruto se calló bruscamente**

-Naruto! **Gritaba Sasuke al ver como su amado era atravesado por una lanza**

-Sasuko salgamos de… **Madara fue golpeado por otra criatura mucho más grande que él y lo llevó muy lejos de donde estaban**

-… escapa… mi amor… **decía con dificultad el rubio, tirado en el suelo, no podía moverse y estaba bañado en sangre**

-… **Sasuke no se movía, estaba tan asustado, confundido, estaba temblando por el fuerte dolor en su vientre, de repente se pudo ver la silueta de una mujer, solo pudo decir llorando**… por qué haces esto?...

-sabias muy bien las consecuencias de tu pacto verdad?... lo siento, pero Naruto y su hija tienen que morir… **decía muy seria la extraña mujer, pero no se le podía ver la cara**

-… morir?... **decía el pelinegro totalmente helado por lo que dijo**

-… corre!... no pierdas tiempo! **decía a punto de morir Naruto**

-… lo siento… **decía la misteriosa mujer mientras desenvainaba una espada y se dirigía a Sasuko**… pero todos nuestros actos tienen sus consecuencias… **y con un movimiento fugaz le atravesó el vientre**

-noooooo! No lo hagas! **gritaba el pelinegro totalmente aterrado y agitado**

-Sasuke! Despierta! Solo es una pesadilla! Sasuke! **gritaba el doctor mientras trataba de despertarlo** reacciona!

-no…. No…. **hablaba llorando el pelinegro y abría poco a poco los ojos**

-reacciona Sasuke, es una pesadilla

-... **el pelinegro luego de abrir bien los ojos no sabía como reaccionar o que responder estaba muy confundido, puesto que ahora estaba en su cama en el hospital y ciertamente lo que vio no fue ninguna pesadilla**

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*" Continuará **"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"


End file.
